Things I Wish I Didn't See
by LaSalle.Believe
Summary: Kim sees Jack and Donna kissing one day when she gets to school Is it out of context? FIRST KICKFIC! NO FLAMES!


**HEY, so this is my first fanfiction story. I love Kickin It and I am a full supporter of Kick. All CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is accepted. THANK YOU!**

**X~X~X~X~X**

Kim's POV

BRING. BRING. BRING. BRI… Ugh. Does that thing ever shut up? I crawled out of bed, got a shower, put on a pink crop top, black skinny jeans, and pink high-tops, and a little make-up.

"KIM, 30 minutes until school!" my mom yelled.

I grabbed an apple and my skateboard and headed out. When I got to school I saw the most unpleasant thing, Jack and Donna practically shoving their tongues down each other's throats. I froze on the spot, choking down tears, I ran to the bathroom. I heard Jack calling my name but none of that mattered now, she won, she won his heart and broke mine. Donna always goes for the guys I like but this was different, I love Jack and nothing could change that.

**~2 WEEKS LATER~**

I wore black hoodies and baggy clothes, I stopped going to the dojo and took private lessons. I pretty much stopped eating and I don't talk to anyone. My grades are slipping, my friends have not stopped trying to text and call me, and I started cutting but only Grace knew about it. My dad has recently started to think everything is my fault, but I just rub it off.

"Hey," Grace said, "You really should talk to him."

"Why bother, he chose her, the one girl that thinks that she's so much better than me, the girl that has bullied me since preschool?!" I said raising my voice each time I took a breath. I it seems harsh but it's a touchy subject for me and Grace knows that. I hear giggling and I turn around and see Donna giggling at something Brody said and Jack looking at them with a frown on his face. Donna then kisses Brody on the lips and Brody kisses back, and all Jack does is roll his eyes.

"Hey, Donna, I wanted to let you know this the second we got together, WE. ARE. OVER!" Jack said putting punctuation on every word. I smiled at the thought that he wouldn't be dating Donna any more. Donna stomped, grabbed Brody's hand, and stormed out of school. I chuckled at her actions. The bell rang and Grace and I left to our last class. When we walked in everyone was whispering about Jack and Donna's break up. When Jack walked in everything went quiet. "What? Never seen someone break up with a girl before?" Jack snapped at them and they turned around. He took his old seat next to me and looked at me with a sorrowful face. "I'm sorry," he started, "But can I explain what happened that morning?"

I thought about it for a minute and said, "I'll meet you at the dojo right after school, and if your not there you blew your last shot. Okay?" He nodded and smiled. Forty-five minutes later, I ran to my locker, stuffed everything I needed in my backpack, and walked to the dojo. When I got to the dojo I saw Jack waiting on the mats. "Hey stranger," I said.

"Hey, so I want to start off by saying I'm sorry and I shouldn't have even gone out with Donna in the first place knowing how she treats you," he started, "That day when I got to school Donna graced my face and kissed me, I was so shocked I didn't even kiss back, I saw you and you ran away I tried running after you but you were to fast and I knew you wouldn't forgive me right away, so when I got back to school Donna came up to me and said she told everyone that we were dating and if I didn't date her that she would hurt you and the guys, I had no choice but to say yes because I wouldn't be able to live knowing that you were going to get hurt and I would be the reason. The last thing I want to say is I love you and only you." Every bad thing that happened was now in the past and I can go to sleep knowing that he loved me back.

"I love you too," I said and he came up, put a hand on my cheek, and kissed me and I kissed back. Here we were in the middle of the dojo making out without a care. We continued to kiss until someone cleared their throat.

"So I'm guessing that everything is good now and Kim will now be coming back to the dojo?" Milton asked.

I nodded and said, " I bet you won't guess what belt I am." Jerry and Eddie raised their hands and yelled "PICK ME!" I chose Jerry then Eddie. They both said the same as I was and I shook my head and answered knowing only the girls knew the answer. "3rd degree black belt because I had a personal trainer," I said. All of their jaws dropped and I asked Jack what belt he was and said he was still a 2nd degree black belt and the guys were still the same. I was now so happy I have a date with Jack tomorrow, I am going to stop cutting, I'm going to start dressing differently, and I am going to talk to my parents.

**~Tomorrow Morning~**

I woke up with a different attitude. I got a shower, and picked out purple net stockings, dark purple crop top, black short-shorts, and 3-inch-heeled black combat boots, did my hair and make up, went down stairs, grabbed an apple and my skateboard, said goodbye to my parents and skated to school. When I got to school all eyes were on me. I ignored all the stares, death glares, and wolf-whistles and went to my locker where I saw Jack leaning up against it, playing on his phone. I decided to have some fun and got out my phone, opened my alarm app, put it near his ear and turned it on. He jumped so high he looked like a kangaroo.

When he saw me his eyes went wide and said, "WOW!" I laughed and pecked him on the lips, which soon turned into a make out session with my back against the lockers. That got us afternoon detention but we didn't care.

At lunch I was sitting on Jack's lap talking to the guy's girlfriends when Donna came up to us and screamed at Jack, "You broke up with me for that?!"

Jack sighed and said, "Yep, pretty much and I didn't even want to go out with you in the first place!"

"Ugh! Whatever just know that Brody's a better kisser," she said starting to walk away.

"That's because I never kissed back!' Jack yelled after her and the whole cafeteria busted out laughing, while Donna stomped and ran away. "You know you are a hell of a lot better girlfriend than she ever was?" he said while kissing my neck. I just turned around and kissed him on the lips and he happily kissed back.

**& Done. Thank you for reading!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Sorry for any mistakes! Forever Love Kick!**


End file.
